


Murky Waters

by exrthbound



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: It's also not beta read, M/M, Sea of Thieves AU, Smitty is a bad captain, he's trying his best, i love these boys, i tried to make this funny, it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrthbound/pseuds/exrthbound
Summary: Smitty believes he is a great captain, his crew however, sometimes disagrees





	Murky Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks lmao, also I don't know a ton about this game I've only watched a few videos so sorry if anything is inaccurate

The sun was shining down on the waters and odd colored sand, making for a scenery that many could only marvel at the beauty of. It’s too bad this scenery was not open to everyone as a couple yards out from the beachy shores, a ship was parked with its anchor down. The boat was home to a group of pirates who, oddly enough, were not run of the mill pirates. Many people described pirates as bloodthirsty humans who just wanted riches, which wasn’t always the case. This group of pirates was simply four people who wanted to get by going on adventures. 

Back in the present, behind this nice shore was a large rainforest. One in which the leaves created a canopy over the top of to create shade but also made home for many animals. In this rainforest the four people were ‘hunting’ for one of the chests that was left here by someone else. Hunting is probably not the correct word, as the captain seemed to have the idea there was something here. However after hours of wandering, the group became annoyed with searching for the nonexistent chest, and turned to their captain. 

“Smitty,” Anthony, the male who was the brawn of the group and wasn’t up for ever searching for chests anyways, growled irritably. “you said there’d be a chest in this area, and we’ve been searching and digging for hours. Where is it?” Smitty, the captain who seemed reliable for some things, chuckled nervously and looked back at the map in his hands. 

“It said we needed to walk 12 paces south and then 7 east, so it should be in this area?” Looking over at the bigger male, he saw Craig pop up over the other’s shoulder and look at the compass in his hand.

“Well, I’ve been keeping track, and we’ve walked that, but it isn’t here. What do you think Smitty, did you take us on another useless quest?” His eyes quickly wavered to the other male, they held slight anger. The captain felt guilt pool in his chest as he wondered himself, if he had taken his crew to another useless island. Looking to this right, he saw John sit down and throw the shovel next to him, showing he was also done with this quest.

“John,” the latter looked up at Smitty before narrowing his blue eyes at the look the other one had on his face. “Babe, you agree with me right? There has to be something here. I mean there’s way the map is fake.”

Looking down at his blistered and dirty hands, John sighed and looked back up, giving Smitty a slight eye roll before shoving his hands into the breakable dirt under him. 

“I mean, I don’t want to say nothing’s here, we did have to travel far to get to the island. However I don’t actually think there’s anything here. Look around Smitty, we’ve dug so many holes looking for this, and there isn’t any trace of it existing. Is it worth exhausting your crew just to find a chest with some gold?” 

“Alright fine, we have another map anyway, we’ll try that one. We need the gold though,we don’t have a ton left after the island trip a few days ago.”  
“We would’ve had more than enough if Anthony didn’t want to buy a ton of alcohol and you didn’t want that dumb chicken.”

“Craig what do you mean? That chicken was worth every gold coin, we made good use of it.” 

“If you count John killing it the same day because of how loud it was, then yes, it was a great use.” 

“Look, it’s not my fault the stupid bird wouldn’t stop making noise. Why aren’t you yelling at Anthony more about the barrels of alcohol? We don’t even drink that much.”

“Well, I planned to resell them on the next island, I didn’t know however, that you guys would get so worked up over it. Stop kissing up to your boyfriend’s ass John.”

Watching John and Anthony get up, Smitty walked over to John and pushed him slowly back to the ground. Looking over, he saw Craig consoling the other male. Smitty knew being a captain was hard work, but he also then realized how all the other ones didn’t fit the bill. Craig was someone who usually kept his mouth shut unless he was mad. Anthony got mad way to easily, even over the smallest things. As much as he’s like to say John would’ve been second best fit for captain, his attitude shows he isn’t. John, as much as he loved the other male, always had sarcastic and witty comments that were usually annoyingly off putting and got them into many bets and fights.

“Alright, I have a plan. There’s an island about an hour away, I heard it’s bustling with requests and other things. We’ll go there and see what we can find, okay?” After hearing the rest of the group agree quietly, they got ready to set sail for the other island.

⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘ 

The boat ride was oddly silent for the usually rowdy crew. After getting on the ship, Anthony went straight to the sleeping quarters and didn’t come out until the last second. John went with Smitty to the wheel, the latter looking at the other while trying to guess what he was thinking about. Pulling out the map to make sure they had the right course, the anchor was raised and they set sail. John was eerily silent, and Smitty could take a guess that it was because of the fight. As much as John liked to say he wasn’t, Smitty knew his boyfriend was a total softie and took many things to heart. 

“So,” Smitty cleared his throat awkwardly and watched as the other male looked up at him, looking back over at the ocean before his boyfriend spoke again. “You know you’ll have to make up with him soon, right?”

“Yeah no duh Smitty, he’s a part of the crew, he’s just annoying with the short temper. I don’t kiss up to you, if anything it’s the other way around.”  
“One, as the captain, I take offense to that, and two, do you plan on apologizing to him?” He watched as the other scoffed before looking at the map that was on the table.

“Why should I apologize? He’s the one who made a comment on me.”

“Well, you’re just more rational than him, plus you know he won’t do it.”

“So I should do it because he won’t?”

“Look John, this is so dumb, he just tried to get you riled up. Plus I’d appreciate it if you did it, also after this island we can hang out alone, okay?”

Watching as the other hopped off the railing he was sitting on, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He put one arm off the wheel and grabbed the other in a side hug. Nodding at the other, he let slowly let go and watched the other walk to the sleeping quarters.

⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘ 

An hour later they lowered anchor on the island. Watching Craig lower down the rope ladder, he checked to make sure his whole crew was ready before walking into the town that was on the island. Walking forward with the other three, they watched as people bustled around in and out of shops. The bar was the most populated place, so the four made their way over and sat at some of the open stools. Using the rest of their cash, they all ordered something. Smitty and Anthony ordered a beer, John ordered some exotic soda from a plant he’d never heard of before, and Craig ordered whisky. 

Listening into the other conversations, the group quickly learned that the other side of the island was being ravaged by undead pirates, which wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Many islands were taken over by the undead, but they were also quickly taken out by pirates. Finishing his whisky, Craig looked over at the other three as they threw their payment onto the bar and they soon all walked out, they’d found their next quest. 

⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘

“All in favor of taking down these skeletons and looting say I.” 

“I!”

“I.”

“Sure.”

“Great let’s get ready, we’ll leave now.”

⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘

Looking over the hill, the four saw the skeletons who seemed to be loading loot. The number of them was low, they could definitely take them out. The only thing Smitty was slightly worried about was their reluctance. John, as much as he was good with a sword and a rifle, didn’t enjoy fighting a lot. Craig was almost the same, his shot was shaky but he was about the best you could find with a sword. Anthony wasn’t the best in their category, but he could do good damage. Smitty was well rounded, so now he had to make a plan to make sure this went flawlessly. 

“How about we just go straight in?” He heard Anthony’s voice to the left of him. Looking over the others, they seemed to nod in agreement with the plan.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Attack!”

⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘

The fight was short and sweet, the skeletons weren’t that strong, so the crew made quick work of them. Each member only got a few cuts or scratches, Anthony took a slightly deep sword poke, but he waved it off shortly after. Sadly the chests weren’t that good either, they all had bits of gold or sellable jewelry, the rest was just trash. The good news was that there were so many chests, which allowed there to be enough gold to probably support them for a month if they had no problems (which was highly unlikely).

“I say we buy another chicken.”

“Smitty, if you bring another chicken onto that boat from your cut of the gold, I’ll strangle you.”

 

He did. He bought the chicken. Shockingly enough John didn’t kill this one, and they got a least a week with it before they had to kill it because of its freshness. Now his crew was happy, and a happy crew made for a happy captain. What could Smitty say? As much as his crew were assholes sometimes, he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to wrap this up so sorry if seemed awkward. Also I've been playing Cuphead the last few weeks I swear I'll write more soon


End file.
